Jack Caddock
General Information Jack Caddock was a Dranian politician, former Chairman of the libertarian Grand National Party and former Prime Minister of Dranland. Life He was born in Y Cymoedd in the predominately Welsh region Magadonia. His parents were poor and could not adequately subsist him, so he tried to succeed on his onw by moving to the capital city Iglesia Mayor in order to find a job in 3229. Holding no school degree, he could only work in low-paid jobs, but when he had saved a modest amount of money, he invested it in shares of the national Oil company, which had just discovered a new oil well. His investment proved right, and with the earned profit, he bought more shares of multiple companies until he had acquired a considerable fortune. He then became a self-employed broker known for his in-depth knowledge on financial issues, which made him popular in the business world. In 3240, he had finally earned his first million. Three years later, he joined the Grand National Party, because of its firm pro-business stance. He assumed a position in its Shadow Cabinet as Minister for Internal Affairs. When his party won the elections of 3246, he assumed a seat in the parliament. He is known as a competent politician and brilliant speaker. In 3253, when GNP Chairwoman and Prime Minister Larissa LeCoultre resigned, she stated that she wanted Caddock to become her successor. He was then elected as new Chairman by the party delegates with 89% of the vote. During his electoral campaigned, Caddock assured his loyalty to the monarchy and promised to maintain the political course of popular Prime Minister LeCoultre. He firmly praised capitalism, the free market, social freedoms and a strong military capable of intervening when necessary. In September 3254, the GNP sweeped the elections, gaining 56% of the vote and a clear absolute majority. Political analysts say that the victory was not only due to Caddock's charisma, but also a result of the enduring popularity of his predecessor Larissa LeCoultre. The GNP's absolute majority meant that he could quickly form a government without having to negotiate with other parties. He kept most GNP ministers that had served in his predecessor's cabinet, including the popular Isabella Cuartero, Marit Jensson and Ernst Freyung. On September 25, 3254, he was formally inaugurated as Prime Minister and paid the traditional formal visit to Queen Victoria I. One of the first acts of his governments were the ratification of a free trade treaty with Hulstria and allowing for more federalism in minor areas of policy, such as fishing or hunting. In the educational area, homeschooling was legalized. Moreover, he continued liberalizing the economy by abolishing the minimum wage, but also legalized trade unions, however he imposed heavy regulations on them. His government also massively cut the federal buget and reduced public spending to reduce the deficit, however it could still not reach a balanced budget. Apart from that, his major aim during his first term was to maintain the policies of his predecessor rather than introducing new measures. He won re-election in 3258, with the GNP winning 58% of the popular vote, which meant a slight improvement compared to 3254. During his second term, he refused to support a bill submitted by the PDM that would have given public officials the right to wear religious symbols while exercising their duties. He also vetoed a proposal to stop taxing religions. By the end of his term, his government had generally gained an anti-religious reputation, especially due to Lee Jong-Kyu's remarks on Scientology. Like his successor, Caddock renounced his GNP Chairmanship after eight years in office. His successor was Luigi Delgado. Caddock continued to serve as Prime Minister until April 3263, when his successor's cabinet was sworn in. He then switched back on his seat in the Parliament to serve as an ordinary MP. Caddock's achievements included the reduction of the deficit and keeping economic growth on a high level. His critical statements about religion were seen controversial. In 3274, Caddock was involved in the GNP's electoral campaign for Prime Minister Gerardo Gutierrez. He made some public appearances alongside Luigi Delgado and Larissa LeCoultre. After the elections of 3278, Caddock left politics and retired. He has not made any public appearances ever since. He died in April 3286 in Iglesia Mayor. He was subsequenlty buried in his hometown, Y Cymoedd. Political Views Jack Caddock was a classical libertarian, embracing low taxes, capitalism, free trade and low spending. He was a social liberal, having been in favor of gay marriage, a pro-choice stance on abortion and supporting the separation of church and state. He was very critical on religion, despite having been a member of the welsh paganistic religion. Category:Dranian people Category:Libertarianism Category:Grand National Party (Dranland) politicians Category:GNP leaders